Porque no?
by Ageha Ohkawa
Summary: Kari piensa en como dejo de ver a T.K. como se separaron y sobre todo en como recuperara el tiempo perdido
1. Hikari

**disclaimer: los personajes de digimon son propiedad de Akyoshi Hongo no mios**

HOLA!!!!!! aqui vengo a dejar otro fic de Digimon esta vez mas TAKARI que nada, espero les guste aqui va :D

* * *

Hoy es un dia lluvioso, como siempre miro la lluvia correr a trabes del cristal me hace sentir feliz y a la vez nostálgica, los días lluviosos no me gustaban de niña, siempre significaban resfriado seguro, pero mientras el tiempo va pasando esos días me gustan mas, pienso en que es tranquilo y relajante mirar caer la lluvia, además días como estos me recuerdan a ti y a el ultimo día en que te vi.

FLASH BACK

-T.K. no vallas tan rápido- grito Kari tratando de alcanzarlo

-vamos Kari, es el ultimo día de escuela, tienes que tener muchos ánimos- contesto con una linda sonrisa

-si, animo- apoyo Kari aunque por el momento en lo último que pensaba era en ánimo ya que sabía que seria el último día que lo vería

-vayamos a pasear-dijo T.K y Kari lo siguió

Fin flash back

No quise decírtelo pero te enteraste de cualquier forma y aunque se que querías gritarme y reclamarme por no decírtelo no lo hiciste me dedicaste tu ultima sonrisa en el parque que ahora visito todos los días con la esperanza de verte, ya van a pasar siete años desde la ultima vez que te vi., siete años desde la ultima vez que los vi a todos.

Flash back

-hoy se cumplen cinco años desde aquel día no es así muchachos- dijo Tai como siempre alegre.

-si!!!!!!!- contestaron todos al unísono, todo el día estuvimos jugando y hablando con nuestros digimons por la computadora.

Fin flash back

Y pensar que hace siete años que no hablo con gatomon, aun se acordara de mi?, o se olvido igual que todos?, incluso Davis que decía me quería.

Flash back

-debiste decirme antes eso esta lejísimos- grito Davis

-pero Davis podremos seguir hablando por teléfono- trato de calmarlo Kari

-y que tal si te enamoras de alguien allá?- dijo Davis molesto- ya no nos harás caso

-pero si es solo un año- dijo Kari

-eso dices- dijo Davis y salio del salón

Fin del flash back

Que me enamoraría por allá, eso no seria posible mi corazón se quedo aquí, y su dueño jamás lo reclamo, será que el si encontró una dueña para el suyo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás lo que paso paso y si mi destino es no quererte lo aceptare pero déjame volver a ver tu sonrisa como aquella vez.

Flash back

-Kari, se lo que pasara, y aunque me siento triste y algo molesto por que no me lo dijiste no quiero que te lleves una mueca triste o una cara irritada como recuerdo de mi- dijo T.K. sonriendo- te quiero Kari, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti

-T.K. yo….- comenzó Kari, por fin se lo diría pero T.K. puso un dedo en su boca en señal de que no quería que hablara

-dímelo cuando vuelvas, esta bien?- dijo T.K. le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue- adiós Kari, promete que te volveré a ver

-lo prometo- dijo Kari pero T.K. ya no la escucho

Fin del flash back

Que promesa mas absurda, prometí volver en un año y volví en siete, y aunque te viera que caso tendría hablarte de los sentimientos de una adolescente ahora, sin embargo con los años no te olvide y aunque tuve muchos pretendientes jamás te olvide, maldito sea el día en que mi padre consiguió un empleo en Europa, Tai se acoplo fácilmente, pero por que yo no?, claro todo es culpa de Takeru Takaishi, pero como olvidarme de sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, de su linda sonrisa y de su positivismo.

-Kari, tenemos visita- grito Tai desde la entrada

-ya voy- le contesto, a si es Tai ya se había encontrado con sus preciados amigos claro no con todos por que si fuera así no estaría mirando por la ventana ahora, seguro es Izzy o Jou, quizá Mimi, pero por que no he podido ver a alguien que pueda ayudarme con mi amor, Matt por ejemplo no era el mejor amigo de mi hermano?, ah pero no el malvado de mi hermano no me dejaba si quiera acercarme a su correo, no fuera a robarlo o algo parecido, y Sora por que no ah venido? Ella era como el amor platonico de mi hermano.

-KARI- volvió a gritar Tai

-hay perdón ya voy- contesto y salgo a recibir a las visitas

-Hola Kari- dijeron Jou e Izzy

-Hola Izzy, Hola Jou- saludo como siempre

-oye Kari tienes un mal momento?- pregunto Izzy

-eh?.. ah no porque?- pregunto

-no lo se te noto extraña- dijo Izzy

-hay no no me pasa nada a menos que sea la lluvia, nose porque pero me pongo así cada vez que llueve- le contesto con una sonrisa, ya paso mi momento de melancolía

-se pone así porque…- dijo Tai pero no escuche lo demás pues se lo dijo en secreto a Izzy

-ah corazón- dijo Izzy- pero este día te animara mucho Kari

-y sabes porque?- completo Jou

-no porque?- pregunto dudosa

-pues porque ya hace un mes que están de regreso y haremos una fiesta por eso- dijo Jou bastante animado, aunque es extraño para mi verlo así

-y porque justo en un mes?.- pregunte

-ah pues eso es porque….- me iba a contestar Izzy pero mi hermano lo interrumpió

-que acaso no sabes que fecha es hoy Kari?

-que fecha es?- digo y me acerco al calendario- pero si hoy es……

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo escribi en un momento de inspiracion XD aparte que andaba triste T_T bueno pues como siempre espero sus reviews y gracias por leer sobre todo ñ-ñ


	2. Takeru

aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo. Perdon por el retraso u.u

espero les guste

* * *

-hoy es primero de agosto como no te diste cuenta Kari?- dijo mi hermano casi como un regaño.

-sabia que estaba próximo pero lo olvide discúlpame Tai- le conteste inocente como siempre

-pero lo mejor es que hoy nos reuniremos todos-dijo Izzy- no serán celebraciones a medias sin ustedes dos

-se siguieron reuniendo sin nosotros?- pregunte

-pues si, pero digamos que no era muy divertido- me contesto Jou

-y porque no?- continúe

-pues porque, llegábamos todos animados pero luego nos poníamos tristes porque hacia mucho tiempo que no los veíamos y en vez de recordar cosas buenas terminábamos deprimidos porque se fueron- dijo Izzy

-si pero el que comenzaba siempre era T.K. espero que ahora este animado al venir- completo Jou

-T.K. va a venir?- les dije mas bien casi lo grite

-obvio si va a venir Kari- me contesto mi hermano con un tono desagradable

Me sonroje de forma inmediata al notar que los tres muchachos me miraban con cara de "se te va ah hacer", me di la vuelta y me fui a mi habitación, era verdad después de siete años vería a T.K.?, si era así tendría que sorprender no?, pero que tal si el ya tenia novia y yo quedaría como tonta al actuar pretenciosa, pero porque no? Después de todo es una reunión de niños elegidos, no de novias quita sueñ gustaría saber que es lo que piensa el en que estará pensando al saber que me volverá a ver? o será que le da igual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corro entre la lluvia con rumbo a mi departamento, en cuanto llegue mi hermano comenzara a gritarme al verme mojado pero no lo podía evitar este día es tan especial por fin, por fin volveré a ver la linda sonrisa de Hikari Yagami o al menos eso espero; el ultimo día que la vi. era un día como este o almenos lo fue en cuanto me aleje de ella, me arrepiento de no haber tenido el valor de llamarla o escribirle junto a mi hermano pero como hacerlo después de lo que paso, no fue muy grave y no creo que lo notaras pero falte a mi palabra.

Flash Back

_-Kari, se lo que pasara, y aunque me siento triste y algo molesto por que no me lo dijiste no quiero que te lleves una mueca triste o una cara irritada como recuerdo de mi- dijo T.K. sonriendo- te quiero Kari, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti_

_-T.K. yo….- comenzó Kari, por fin se lo diría pero T.K. puso un dedo en su boca en señal de que no quería que hablara_

_-dímelo cuando vuelvas, esta bien?- dijo T.K. le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue- adiós Kari, promete que te volveré a ver, Salio corriendo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas prometió no llorar y cuando supo que no soportaría mas salio corriendo._

Fin del flash back

Se que no es por la gran cosa pero también me abrumaba el miedo de que me contestaras que eras muy feliz allá, que te iba de maravilla y que tenias un novio sensacional, es egoísta pero no quería ser lastimado, dije que te quería y supongo que creíste que como mi amiga y yo también quería creer eso pero después de siete años de tenerte aquí dentro y no poder pensar en nadie mas es mas que obvio que Te amo, pero todo es pasado ya que oí te volveré a ver y tengas o no novio yo daré lo mejor de mi porque eso es justamente lo que yo hago, no me daré por vencido ahora lo tengo decidido y si volviste a mi no te dejare ir jamás.

-T.K. que te paso?- me dice molesto mi hermano (lo sabia)- apresúrate que ya mero nos vamos

-si hermano- le contesto y automáticamente mis pies se dirigen al baño, voy a verla necesito estar lo mejor preparado posible, el fluir del agua me tranquiliza y me recuerda los buenos momentos que pase contigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Kari!!!!! Que bueno que ya volviste te extrañamos tanto- Sora me abrasa, detrás de ella esta Mimi lista para hacer lo mismo se le ve muy bien del brazo de Izzy quien diría que terminarían juntos pero así es el amor.

-HOLA KARI, HOLA TAI- nos grito Mimi lo sabia primero me abrasa a mi por que Sora esta ahora abrasando a Tai- estas muy seria Kari que te pasa?

-eh?.. no, no es nada solo pensaba en lo bien que te ves con Izzy- le contesto, entre mas gente entra mas nerviosa me siento se que solo somos ocho pero haber visto a Sora después de tanto tiempo me dio mucha alegría y pronto llegaría el dueño de mis pensamientos.

-si verdad? Nunca pensé que se atrevería a declararse a alguien y pensar que fui yo la afortunada- dijo Mimi

-jaja., tienes que contármelo todo, y tu también eh Sora hace años que no nos vemos- les digo

-claro te contare todo ven- Mimi me jala del brazo para ir que valla a platicar con ella y con Sora pero alguien me jala del otro brazo.

-Kari!!!! Como te atreviste a no invitarnos-me dijo Yolei con una cara fingida de mucho dolor- Tai tuvo que llamar a casa de Davis

-lo...losiento Yolei, yo también me entere hace rato, mi hermano hace planes y no me cuenta

-ah esta bien, te perdonamos-pone una cara de alegría extrema y me abraza lo mas fuerte que puede

-yo también me alegro de verlos- les sonrío a todos pero 1,2,3…y el cuarto? Pongo una cara de extrañeza que para Yolei no pasa desapercibida

-DAVIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- valla si grito,seguro tenia mucho aire que soltar

-ya voy, ya voy- Davis iba entrando por la puerta, valla si se puso guapo y pensar que Yolei siempre le decía que a ella no le gustaba la gente fea-Hola Kari, tanto tiempo- me dice y me abraza con el brazo que tiene libre al parecer lo pusieron a cargar los regalos de todos

-Me alegro mucho de verte Davis, yo creí que ustedes no vendrían- les sonrío

-como? No venir y dejarlos solos..-seguro imagino algo que no quisiera saber por la cara que puso- ya quiero ver que cara ponen tu y T.K…….- la voltee a ver en cuanto escuche ese nombre pero se corrigió- eh.. perdón no importa

Nos reunimos a platicar de mi vida sobretodo Yolei, Mimi, Sora y yo y al parecer mi hermano hace lo mismo con los hombres pero por que si Matt es su mejor amigo llega pronto?,rayos

-hay Kari tienes que saber quien es el novio de Yolei-me dice Mimi muy animada

-pero si es casi obvio no? Es Ken- les digo-desde niños le gusta

-hay ni siquiera lo pensaste- Yolei hizo un puchero

-pero que querías que pensara, que tal vez eras novia de Davis?- le dije y todas se rieron por mi comentario

-y el de Sora?- me dice Yolei

-ah pues….- Sora siempre fue algo difícil a mi hermano siempre le gusto pero el es imposible por la distancia, haber veamos solteros Kodi y Davis no muy pequeños, Tai imposible, Jou no es su tipo y quien queda uhm……..- MATT???

-hay como lo adivinaste tan pronto- me dice Mimi pero yo miro a Sora que se puso roja

-si Matt es mi novio desde hace un año- dice Sora bajito

-un año?? Y todavía te da pena, no cambias Sora- le digo y me río

De repente todos se comportan extraños, Sora es la primera que se levanta yo intento continuar hablando pero Yolei comienza a tararear la marcha de Aída y todos están volteando hacia la puerta, me volteo lentamente y si lo que veo es un ángel, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-señores y señoritas el invitado mas esperado a llegado- pude escuchar que dijo Mimi pero yo no hacia caso lo único que veía era a T.K.

-tanto lío porque llegue?- dijo Matt en broma, fue la risa de T.K. lo que me saco de mi ensimismamiento

-tu no eres importante- dijo Yolei y fue casi corriendo hacia donde estaba T.K. – porque te tardaste TANTO- le reclamo

-a mi también me da gusto verte Yolei- le contesta

-ah es verdad discúlpenos por llegar tarde pero a T.K. le pareció muy divertido salir a la lluvia- dijo Matt que ya abrazaba a Sora, que lindos se ven juntos- Kari mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, te has puesto muy linda- Matt se acerca a abrasarme y me paro, se acerca a mi y me dice en un susurro- lo cuide para ti

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron y dejan reviews ñ-ñ


	3. Ambos

Hola a todos y gracias por seguir esta historia aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo espero les guste

* * *

Que perturbador, mi hermano no ah dejado de golpear la puerta y preguntarme si ya estoy desde que entre a mi habitación se que vamos a llegar tarde pero total ni que fuéramos los mas esperados.

-T.K. apresúrate quieres- hay esta de nuevo llamando a mi puerta- tuve dos amenazas de muerte esta mañana que me avisaron

-a ti siempre te amenazan de muerte- le contesto, Mimi y Yolei siempre lo están amenazando, no es novedad.

-pero yo creo que ahora si era enserio- dice y suena su celular- ah espera….Rayos son ellas.

Lo oigo murmurar pero yo sigo metido en lo mio, estoy listo desde hace rato pero me gusta molestarlo con el tiempo, siempre esta serio y es la única forma de hacerlo reaccionar.

-T.K., Yolei me dijo que mas nos vale llegar pronto o tu pagaras las consecuencias- escucho a mi hermano decirme fuera de mi puerta

-ya estoy listo-le digo saliendo de mi habitación, el obviamente esta listo me toma del brazo y me jala hasta su auto.

-pareces mujer T.K.- dice mi hermano yo solo volteo la cara hacia la ventana- Ey no me ignores

-no te ignoro pero siempre me dices lo mismo- le contesto perezosamente sin voltear a verlo

-bueno, pero ya hablando de algo mas serio que vas a hacer?- me dice mi hermano volviendo a su humor de siempre

-que voy a hacer con que?- me hago el desentendido

-con Hikari obviamente-me contesta

Doy un suspiro largo, lo volteo a ver y con toda sinceridad respondo- no lo se

Llegamos al apartamento Yagami, ya deben de estar los demás dentro puesto que la puerta esta abierta supongo que nos esperan y sobre todo a mi hermano para cumplir sus amenazas Yolei y Mimi, entramos a la casa y lo primero que noto es como Tai fija su mirada en mi y luego en Kari, me doy cuenta que soy el centro de atención se que llegue tarde pero no es para tanto o es que esperaban que fuera tan evidente y corriera a abrazar a Kari como casi estoy seguro hizo Davis, en fin escucho a Yolei tararear algo mientras me acerco.

-tanto lío porque llegue?- dice mi hermano bromeando

-tu no eres importante- le dice Yolei y sale casi corriendo hacia mi- porque te tardaste TANTO- casi me grita, no me molesta casi siempre lo hacia cuando ellos mandaban sus cartas a Kari y yo nunca llevaba una pero es que siempre me salían tan cursis que era mejor no mandar nada.

-a mi también me da gusto verte- le contesto

-ah es verdad discúlpenos por llegar tarde pero a T.K. le pareció muy divertido salir a la lluvia- dijo Matt que ya abrazaba a Sora, se acerca a saludar a Kari y le dice que se ah vuelto muy linda, cielos para mi ese no es un calificativo lo suficientemente bueno, le dice algo que no escucho y fijo mi atención de nuevo en Yolei.

-y que estas esperando para saludar a Kari eh?- me dice pero al parecer no se da cuenta que me tiene sujetado por ambos brazos.

-pues... a que me sueltes- le contesto sonriendo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me dijo que lo cuido para mi? A que se refiere con eso, sabe que me gusta?, hay por dios no seas tonta Kari si lo sabe siempre estaban escribiéndose el y Tai, se aleja y fijo mi vista de nuevo en T.K., siempre a sido guapo pero los años le favorecen cada vez mas, Yolei esta agarrandolo de los brazos y le regaña por algo aunque cuando el le contesta lo suelta y parece avergonzada, se acerca lentamente hacia mi hermano, RAYOS por que siempre es primero Taichi.

-Me da mucho gusto verte T.K.- escucho a mi hermano- me comenze a preocupar cuando el mes pasado no recibi ni carta ni mail de tu parte.

Como? Con el si se comunicaba y conmigo no? Que soy un cero para el o que? Recibía cartas de Yolei, de Davis, de Kodi, Jou, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Matt e incluso de Ken que aunque eran muy breves siempre escribía pero porque de el no? Me enoje pero aun escuche su respuesta.

-igualmente Tai, discúlpame pero no tuve tiempo ese mes- dijo con su sonrisa, es encantadora pero aun así estoy molesta con el mejor que ni se me acerque.

Aun así lo hace, siento que mi corazón late fuertemente, que va salírseme del pecho, respiro rápidamente y todo eso solo porque se me acerca no me quiero ni imaginar si me abraza o tan solo me da la mano.

-Discúlpame- me dice, esperaba todo menos eso, me abraza y me quedo en shock – me alegra volver a verte- reacciono cuando me abraza mas fuerte, entonces yo correspondo el abrazo, en este momento todo desaparece para mi solo somos el y yo.

-también me da gusto verte, pero porque te disculpas?- le digo valla como si no lo supiera

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-llore- le contesto no creo que sepa de lo que hablo

-como? Cuando?- me dice confundida, no esperaba que se acordara- ahhh, yo pensé que te disculparías por no escribir, creí que eras mi mejor amigo- hace un puchero

-jajajaja discúlpame también por eso- ella ríe conmigo- mis cartas no eran buenas

- eso espero Takaishi – me dice seria

-pues asi es Yagami- le contesto con la misma mirada seria, nos empezamos a reír, es mejor así no quería tener una especie de reencuentro serio y lleno de y como te va en la vida? Es mejor por ahora así sin pensar en lo que hizo en su vida sin saber si tiene amor que le espere o peor matrimonio que le una.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos reímos como tontos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, muy dentro de mi eso es lo que me gustaría pero no podemos ocultar los años que han pasado, lo mucho que hemos cambiado y las decisiones que hemos tomado, Matt dijo que lo había cuidado para mi, pero si yo no le gusto eso no sirve de nada tenga novia o no el siempre será mi amigo, por ahora es feliz no pensar en eso y divertirnos como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

-Ey chicos ya esta listo- habla Izzy

-que cosa?- le pregunto

-pues la conexión al digimundo-me dice Izzy- hace mucho que ya no podemos entrar pero aun podemos hablar con nuestros digimons

-de verdad?- me emociono muchísimo hace tanto tiempo que no veo a gatomon

-si Kari veras a gatomon- me dice dulcemente T.K.

Pasamos mas de media hora hablando con nuestros digimons y después la fiesta de verdad comenzó, aunque en realidad hubiera disfrutado mucho que mi hermano no se embriagara y le robara la canción a Matt, fue vergonzoso pero divertido debo admitir, baile toda la noche con T.K., mis pies me matan, pero aunque mi cerebro dice para mi corazón dice sigue.

-Kari, quieres sentarte?- me pregunta con su angelical sonrisa en el rostro, se nota que estoy cansada?

-eh porque?- contesto como una tonta

-ah decir verdad ya me canse- me dice sin dejar de sonreír

-ah si yo también- le digo, tomo aire y me voy a sentar, se sienta aun lado de mi, es mi oportunidad de saber de el, ya hemos hablado de muchas cosas pero no lo que realmente me interesa.

-oye T.K. y dime tienes novia?- pregunto lo mas casualmente posible.

* * *

bueno pues espero que les haya gustado una aclaracion por si no supieron a que se referia T.K. cuando dijo "llore" es a lo que pasa en los flash backs osea la ultima ves que se vieron

bueno pues de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews que me dan animo de seguir escribiendo


	4. Depresion

Hola aqui traigo el capitulo 4 se que me tarde mucho mas pero eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer, no me dejan pensar bueno espero que les guste.

* * *

-pues… es realmente importante?- me dijo

-eh?... no, solo tenia curiosidad- conteste, me atrapo y yo no tengo otra excusa mejor que esa

- bueno pues a decir verdad si tengo- se que dijo algunas cosas mas pero ya no pude escucharlo; todo en mi cabeza era "tiene novia" no te quiere como tu a el, no lo soporte me aleje de el con el pretexto de ir al baño.

-Maldición- maldigo por tercera vez mi suerte; me encierro en mi habitación lo que queda de la noche, escucho un débil toquido en la puerta pero no contesto, no puedo, se darían cuenta de que eh estado llorando.

-Adiós Kari- escucho su voz del otro lado de la puerta, quiero contestarle pero las lagrimas no me dejan; comienzo a llorar de nuevo- ………- dijo algo mas; no lo escuche, no debería de estar llorando al contrario debería estar feliz por el es mi amigo no? Pero por primera vez soy egoísta.

-HIKARI!!!!- grita mi hermano por cuarta vez, es de mañana pero yo no quiero levantarme de la cama pareciera que yo soy la de la resaca en vez de el, al parecer Matt vendrá a llevarlo a algún sitio y quiere que los acompañe pero Matt por Tai mas Kari igual a T.K. de compañía, no soportaría verlo.

-ya te dije que no voy- le contesto

-pues como quieras- lo escucho cerrando la puerta.

Quiero salir a despejarme, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo encontrármelo, camino fuera de mi cuarto y me doy cuenta de que la casa esta tal y como la imagine después de la fiesta, ya que como siempre me toca limpiar, bueno al fin y al cabo me servirá para distraerme; ya casi eh terminado han pasado casi dos horas y mi hermano? Bueno no importa seguro que el y Matt tienen mucho que contarse.

------------------------------- (TELEFONO) -------------------------------------

Hay ese aparato infernal, porque no esta Tai para contestarlo, de nuevo, pero si es mi celular, hace tanto que no suena que olvide como lo hacia.

-Bueno!- casi dije molesta, no me di cuenta de quien hablaba.

-eh… Hola Kari, mal momento?- me dicen del otro lado de la línea

-ta..Takeru?- tartamudeo como tonta

-y ese formalismo?- me dice

-hay perdón… T.K. no esperaba que me llamaras- contesto con una voz ya mas tranquila

-ah si, Yolei me dio tu numero después de que te … pues encerraste en tu habitación

-a perdón por eso, pero que paso?- digo realmente intrigada

-no fuiste con Tai y Matt verdad? – me pregunta

-no, porque?

-eh.. yo quería saber si querrías salir conmigo un rato- que lindo se escucha como si estuviera nervioso, pero que digo si seguramente lo hace porque hace mucho que no me ve, el debe estar muy feliz con su novia.

-a decir verdad estoy ocupada limpiando el tiradero de ayer- le contesto como si nada pasara, pero la verdad me vuelvo a enojar en pensar en que tiene novia

-esta bien, entiendo, entonces te puedo ver mañana?- no se rinde

-supongo que si, pero no tienes que ver a tu novia o algo?- le digo de la manera mas normal que me sale

-jajaja tienes razon pero estoy…..- cuelgo el celular y lo arrojo a la cama, a mi que me importa su novia y lo que hace con ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya va ah pasar una semana desde que Kari esta aquí y yo solo la eh visto una vez, si esta enojada conmigo nose porque fue, la ultima vez que hable con ella me colgó el teléfono y para acabar cuando la veo de lejos cambia de ruta al verme, noche porque me estará evitando pero lo voy a averiguar, se abra enojado por lo de mi novia? Uhm no creo si se lo explique no?

Flash Back

_-oye T.K. y dime tienes novia?- pregunto Kari_

_-pues… es realmente importante- contesto T.K._

_-eh?... no, solo tenia curiosidad__- dijo Kari_

_-bueno pues a decir verdad si tengo- dijo T.K. que siguió hablando sin percatarse de que Kari ya no lo escuchaba- jaja pero solo dice eso para que las chicas no se me acerquen creo que a Yolei no le parece en nada que tenga novia._

Fin Flash Back

Quedo claro eso no? O no sera que si escucho lo que trate de decir cuando me despedi de ella.

Flash Back

_T.K. camina hasta el cuarto de Kari detrás suyo preocupado por ella, pasa mas de una hora cuando Matt lo llama para irse, entonces se levanta y se despide de ella._

_-Adios Kari- no recibe respuesta solo escucha un suspiro- Te A…, Te quiero- dice T.K. frente a la puerta y se va._

Fin del Flash Back

Si debe ser eso, no es tan ingenua seguro que no quiere romperme el corazon, en fin no puede evitarme para siempre.

-Matt!!!-llamo a mi hermano para no tener que enfrentarla solo y para que me de algo de fuerza

-uhm- contesta algo incomodo, es verdad estaba hablando con Sora.

-vas a ir con Tai hoy?- le pregunto, me gusta fastidiarlo cuando habla con Sora

-si, junto con Sora por?- contesta normal sabe que quiero molestarlo jaja

-yo quiero ir- le digo

-claro que si, quieres ver a Kari- me dice para vengarse

-si y?- le contesto molesto entro en mi cuarto y azoto la puerta.

-uhy que carácter- alcanzo a escuchar a mi hermano.

Me prepare para enfrentar a Kari, ya no hiba a poder escapar de mi, si no me queria solo tenia que decirmelo lo ultimo que quiero es perderla de unas horas aunque para mi fueron eternas, hasta que mi hermano me llamo para irnos.

-T.K. ya me voy, vas a venir?- lo escuche gritar

-SI- conteste deinmediato

-pues vamos…

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que no

recuerden si les gusta dejen :D plis, me dan animos para seguir escribiendo


	5. Amor

Hola aqui les traigo el capitulo 5, ultimamente me tardo mucho en subir capitulo pero es que como ya salgo de vacaciones los maestros dejan tarea de mas ñ_ñU ademas de que para este capitulo tenia que estar feliz para escribir :p bueno espero les guste

* * *

-Kari!!, me estas escuchando?- escuche a Yolei que me llamaba

-losiento Yolei me distraje- le contesto apenada

-hay Kari, ya cuéntame que te tiene asi? – me pregunto

Que, que me pasaba, si ella lo veía a diario y no lo deducía, ella sabe que me gusta y no lo sabe- es que.. uhm bueno tu sabes que me gusta T.K. verdad?- aun asi le contesto

-por supuesto Kari aunque para serte sincera no creería que te sigue gustando después de tantos años si no me lo hubieras repetido tanto en las cartas, jaja- dijo ella, aunque en realidad era ella quien me lo preguntaba yo solo contestaba.

-pues es que me entere que tiene novia- le dije algo triste

-como? maldito se hizo una novia a escondidas- dijo Yolei que parecía muy molesta

-pues me dijo que tenia novia, pero porque le dices tan feo- le dije

-pues… es que Ken, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Jou, Izzy, Kodi, Ken e incluso Davis y yo nos hicimos el propósito de no dejar que T.K. tuviera novia, aunque no era muy difícil- me dijo dejándome sorprendida sobre todo por escuchar que también Davis participo

-y porque hicieron eso?- aunque me daba una idea de porque quería escucharlo de ella

-hay KARI obviamente para que nadie te lo ganara, jiji, como te dije no era muy difícil el no parecía interesado en nadie, pero claro que "ellas" si estaban interesadas en el asi que para que no lo molestaran Ken y yo estuvimos deacuerdo en hacerles creer que yo era su novia, jojojo – me sorprendió aun mas lo fácil que lo decía

-jajajajaja- aunque sus planes me daban mucha risa y eso era lo que yo necesitaba reírme un rato.

-oye Kari es verdad no se abra referido a mi?- me dijo, era verdad después de decirlo se río

-quizá- de verdad lo pensé que tal si si era eso y yo lo estuve evitando durante una semana- hay por dios lo eh estado evitando y si si es eso Yolei

-uhmm, que cruel Kari, pero bueno T.K. no es tan malvado seguro que si le explicas lo entenderá

-claro Yolei!! Voy a llegar y decirle Hola T.K. como estas, perdóname por evitarte una semana pero es que eh estado enamorada de ti desde que tenemos once y me deprimí cuando te escuche decir que tenias novia- le dije lo mas sarcásticamente que pude pero por alguna extraña razón ella sonreía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subimos al auto de Matt para pasar por Sora, no hable con el durante el camino, tenia cosas que pensar y seguro el no me ayudaría, no tardamos mucho en llegar con Sora aunque ella si tardo en bajar, no se porque siente que debe verse también frente a Matt si el se había enamorado de ella tal como era no debería hacer esas cosas pero bueno mi hermano parecía muy complacido que bobo, pero en fin.

-Hola T.K. que tal te va?- saludo ella muy animada

-Hola Sora - dije perezosamente

-te sucede algo?- me pregunto ella

-nah es que no a podido ver a Kari, parece que lo evita- contesto mi hermano por mi, y aunque me molesto era la verdad asi que no dije nada

-oh ya veo y porque crees que es T.K.?- me pregunto Sora, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar de eso pero al recordármelo sentí que la sangre subía a mi cara- ah ya veo, le dijiste

-NO, no es eso- me exalte – no se que le pase – dije y mire por la ventana el resto del viaje.

No tardamos mucho en estar frente a la casa de Tai aunque Matt y Sora me dijeron que me adelantara porque al bajar del auto, Sora recibió un mensaje de Mimi y se fueron por ella, estaba apunto de tocar el timbre cuando Tai abrió la puerta.

-T.K. que alegría verte aquí vienes a ver a Kari?

-eh si,- conteste distraído

-pasa esta en su habitación, eh no ibas a venir con Matt- maldito Matt si se hubiera quedado me dejaría a solas con Kari

-el y Sora fueron por Mimi- le conteste normalmente

Me dejo pasar y el salio de la casa, supongo que ah esperar a Matt; Entre hasta el cuarto de Kari, la puerta estaba cerrada pero escuche a Yolei llamar a Kari o mas bien gritarle, nunca había sido de esos que escuchan por las puertas, pero bueno antes de que me decidiera hacer lo correcto la conversación tomo un rumbo interesante, para mi por supuesto.

-hay Kari, ya cuéntame que te tiene asi? – escuche decir a Yolei; hubo mucho silencio antes de la respuesta de Kari.

-uhm bueno tu sabes que me gusta T.K. verdad?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, bueno estaba conciente de que no pasaba desapercibido pero Kari? Hacia 7 años que no nos veíamos; sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas y tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón me perdí buena parte de la conversación.

-hay KARI obviamente para que nadie te lo ganara, jiji, como te dije no era muy difícil el no parecía interesado en nadie, pero claro que "ellas" si estaban interesadas en el asi que para que no lo molestaran Ken y yo estuvimos deacuerdo en hacerles creer que yo era su novia, jojojo –Escuche que hablaba Yolei de nuevo aunque claro ya le había perdido el hilo a la conversación, me dio risa al recordar como en los recesos llegaba Yolei gritando mi nombre y cuando llegaba me abrasaba como si de verdad fuera mi novia.

Escuche a Kari reír y a Yolei que volvía a hablar -oye Kari es verdad no se abra referido a mi?- hablar de ella, me tarde un poco en relacionarlo todo pero era cierto, si yo le gustaba a Kari y estaban hablando de novias, quizá hablaban de lo que le dije a Kari; hay rayos le dije que si tenia novia pero lo hise bromeando y si no lo vio asi?

-quizá- escuche a Kari, bueno almenos ya lo había pensado, aunque no hubiera tenido nada de malo tener novia, yo me sentía un traidor de solo pensarlo.

-uhmm, que cruel Kari, pero bueno T.K. no es tan malvado seguro que si le explicas lo entenderá – continuo Yolei, me quede pensando en entender que? Y para averiguarlo abrí la puerta, Yolei me vio pero se hiso como que no, lo siguiente que dijo Kari respondió lo que yo quería saber.

-claro Yolei!! Voy a llegar y decirle Hola T.K. como estas, perdóname por evitarte una semana pero es que eh estado enamorada de ti desde que tenemos once y me deprimí cuando te escuche decir que tenias novia- dijo ella, cuando termino me quede estático sentía que no podría hablar aunque quisiera, para mi fortuna Kari tardo en darse cuenta que yo estaba hay.

* * *

Que tal!!! pues espero que les haya gustado y como para no cortar el suspenso lo dejo hasta aqui XD

saben que se les agradecen sus reviews ñ-ñ

y sigan dejando =D


	6. Juntos

Bueno aqui dejo el ultimo capitulo tenia intencion que fuera mas largo pero ya no me inspiro XD

creo que quedo un poco extraño el final, pero igual espero que les guste.

* * *

Me tarde en concluir porque Yolei sonreía complacida, de hecho ella tuvo que, casi decírmelo, veía que movía los ojos hacia arriba y hacia muecas como de ¡Voltea!, voltea de a poco ya sabia a lo que iba a enfrentarme y de antemano sabia que me quedaría muda, pero porque no?, porque no decirle de una vez que lo quiero, porque no enfrentar mi miedo, y terminar con mi misma tortura.

-ehh… Hola chicas- trato de esconder que había escuchado pero tal como Matt, T.K. no sabe mentir.

-Hola y Adiós T.K., discúlpame que me valla pero tengo que ver a Ken y ya voy tarde- me dedico una sonrisa de "animo", valla que Yolei si sabia mentir.

-de..acuerdo, que te diviertas- tartamudeo T.K., bueno almenos dijo algo yo seguía con la lengua trabada como para siquiera despedir a Yolei.

Después de que se fuera Yolei nos quedamos callados por un largo rato, T.K. intentaba hacerme platica, pero yo solo podía responder con monosílabos y eso no hace una conversación muy amena, la atmosfera era cada vez mas pesada y yo solo esperaba que el dijera, te escuche tienes algo mas que decirme? O algo así, ya no lo soportaba y decidí empezar yo.

-T.K.- lo llame, para captar su atención que ahora tenia alguna parte de mi habitación

-dime- volteo para mirarme directo a los ojos por lo que me apene y baje la mirada y por lo que vi. creo que el hizo lo mismo

-e.. escuchaste lo que dije?- le dije con la mirada fija en el suelo y colorada hasta las orejas.

-perdona.. solo escuche que dijiste mi nombre, me dijiste algo mas?- me contesto dulcemente, aunque sabia perfectamente a lo que me referia

-no, hace rato cuando estaba Yolei- dije aun mas avergonzada, si eso era posible.

-ah…- note que desvío su mirada apenado también- supongo que escuche algo que no debería, perdóname- aunque su cuerpo había crecido el seguía siendo el mismo niño dulce del que me enamore, sonreí despreocupada y me rey.

-Oye- el no tardo en darse cuenta de que me reía- te burlas de mi?- supongo que hizo su mejor intento de parecer molesto

-jijijijiji, no, es que jiji, se nota que no has cambiado nada y eso me alegra mucho- ya no estaba preocupada porque me hubiera escuchado, sabia que fuera cual fuera su respuesta, encontraría la forma de hacerme sentir bien a su lado.

-jeje supongo que no- me dijo y se me acerco de mas- aun así ya no pienso como un niño- lo dijo serio, casi me dio miedo y se acercaba mas y mas, se me pasaron por la cabeza mil cosas, cerré los ojos pero inmediatamente los abrí cuando lo escuche reír.

-QUE TE SUCEDE- le grite molesta

-jajá jajá, hasta cerraste los ojos, jajaja , quien crees que soy Matt?- se burlaba de mi

-no me sorprendería, eres su hermano después de todo- me gire dándole la espalda, para parecer enojada.

-no Kari, no te enojes, fue solo una broma, es que hace mucho que no te veía y me diste la oportunidad perfecta, discúlpame- me dijo como cuando un niño pequeño pide perdón a su madre para que no lo regañe.

-jajajaja, deberías ver tu cara- era mi turno de burlarme de el

-uhm, muy bien a mano- dijo el con cara seria, pero la cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa- me alegra que sigamos siendo amigos

-a mi también, discúlpame por haberte evitado- le dije, y aunque habíamos estado evitando el tema lo dije sin pensar

-me evitabas?- seguía haciéndose el ingenuo, supongo que era mejor, así no tendría que enterarse por habladas, si de verdad no me había escuchado era mejor decírselo de frente no?

-si, bueno es que tu dijiste que tenias novia, y ..

-oh, bueno se nota que no me pones atención, te dije que era Yolei

-si, perdóname, pero lo importante es que ya paso verdad?

-supongo- dijo algo más pero no alcance a escucharlo, sonrío tristemente agachado y cuando me vio de frente sonrío como siempre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-…..aunque no para mi- ya había pasado, ya no me evitaría, pero la escuche decir eso, aunque intente aparentar que no había oído nada para que ella lo dijera, creía que era peor, que te dijeran "te escuche" pero creo que ella realmente no quería decírmelo, lo mejor seria que yo se lo dijera, al fin y al cabo yo ya sabia que ella me quería, levante la mirada y sonreí ante tal pensamiento.

-T.K. quieres salir a algún lado?- me pregunto con su linda voz, como decirle que no a tan encantadora niña?

-me invitas a salir?- intente hacer una cara como las que hace mi hermano con Jun, creo que no sirvo mucho para coquetear, pero causo el efecto deseado

-pero que cosas dices- Kari tomo un tinte algo rojo y camino hacia la entrada- vienes o no?

-claro- le conteste sonriendo

Fuimos a pasear por muchos lugares, la escuela a la que fuimos juntos, el parque de las reuniones, el edificio de wizardmon, y muchos otros que supongo traian recuerdos a Kari, después de todo hacia mucho que no estaba aquí, era normal que los visitara tanto.

-Kari- estábamos de camino a su casa, cuando todo lo que traía dentro exploto en mi – discúlpame

-porque?

-bueno es que yo estuve escuchando tu conversación con Yolei, y no es correcto- en realidad no quería disculparme, pero como podía iniciar con ese tema.

-e..escuchaste todo?- no pudo responderme de inmediato, y se puso nerviosa

-si- di un leve suspiro y baje la mirada

-entonces supongo, que, lo que debo decir ahora es.. .que piensas tu?- yo? Me imagine muchas formas en las que podía haberme contestado, pero ir tan directamente al grano

-yo siento que..que…- parecia colegiala enamorada.. y no es que sepa mucho del amor, pero realmente me veía patetico- yo..

-no tienes porque decirlo T.K. si no es lo que tu sientes dejalo, podemos seguir siendo amigos- me dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, que me contagio de inmediato

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me tomo de las manos, levanto mi cara y me miro fijamente a los ojos, no dijo nada, pero sus ojos gritaban el amor que me tenia, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y me beso lentamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos separamos, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero una bella sonrisa pintaba su rostro, le dije que la amaba, y que siempre pensaba en ella, nos besamos de nuevo y ella respondió con un te amo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia siete años que no lo veía, y podrían pasar mil años mas, pero el amor que le tengo jamás cambiaria.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado aun con mi final raro XD


End file.
